the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
No Summer Breaks for the X-Men
: "Head to Professor Grey's class and someone tell Professor Summers I need him immediately in the hangar, now!" : ―Hank McCoy No Summer Breaks for the X-Men is a story taking place in Queens / Brooklyn, New York against Sentinel Services on July Seventeenth 2014. Background Maximoff Twins Due to Scarlet Witch being the older of the Maximoff Twins and the more powerful, she's a member of the Avengers. She still pays weekly visits to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters where her brother, Pietro the Quicksilver, is as a student. Sentinel Services Bolivar Trask is the founder of a security company known as Sentinel Services that is highly against mutant-kind. While it being rejected by the Government for it being unethical, they still perform secret experiments of mutants and create Sentinels and such technology. No Summer Breaks No Luck for the Wolverine The Roleplay starts during Wolverine's break and he goes to grab a beer but to his dismay there is none, so he occupies himself with a soda. Lifeguard Duty After fixing himself up a drink he goes to the swimming pool where Hank McCoy is acting as a Lifeguard for the students who have break, Beast is actually dealing with Nightcrawler who accidentally teleported into the pool while testing his abilities, he then hurries back to class and Wolverine sits next to Beast, Hank puts down his book to talk with him. The Bell then rings and Logan and Hank walk towards their next classes and Kurt and Kitty Pryde run into them in the halls and they ask Hank if they could go into town since they rarely do, Hank asks Logan if he could since his next class is kind-of important and says that he could resupply his addiction, alcohol, while out. Logan hears this and says he'll do it and takes his class with him also. Hank's Class Hank seems to be taking a class on a tour of the famous basement and Blackbird, upon getting to the Blackbird however the radar says that there is Sentinels in town and going after something, Beast puts this together and assumes it's after the fieldtrip and quickly dismisses the kids and suits up. The Sentinel Attack While on the class-trip Logan stops by the liquor store and McDonalds, it was only when Nightcrawler spotted them in the rear view mirror was when the heroes noticed, Nightcrawler quickly teleported the heroes way before one of the Sentinels stomped on the car destroying it instantly. Logan focuses on the students safety while more Sentinels begin to arrive, the Blackbird also arrives shortly after but during that time Kitty Pryde was never crushed several times but saved herself due to her abilities and Pyro was able to defend Logan while evacuating students using his fire abilities. X-Men Backup Scarlet Witch, Beast, and Cyclops are able to arrive and Wanda drops down aiding Logan as the students are safely evacuated, Beast and Scott stay inside the Blackbird until a Sentinel destroys one or two of the sentrys ontop of the jet Beast would've jumped onto the roof of the Blackbird and ripped the sentrys and used them manually while Scott carefully piloted the Blackbird, a powerful combo which angered the Sentinels. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Battles Category:X-Men Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Scarlet Witch Stories Category:Pyro Stories Category:Nightcrawler Stories